


Третий не лишний

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clonecest, Crack, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: У клонов есть мечта — одна на двоих.ПорноАУ к фанфику «Дети копья»





	Третий не лишний

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дети копья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113623) by [fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018). 



Их всегда двое, и этого до недавнего времени было достаточно. Пока Хафф был с Уилом, а Уил с Хаффом, любые трудности преодолевались легко и непринужденно. Так было раньше, пока они не прибыли на «Финализатор» и не увидели его. 

— Снова думаешь о нашем рыжем генерале? — Хафф наваливается всем весом, обнаженная кожа обжигает. Жарко дышит в ухо, ненамеренно оглушая. — Представляешь его на моем месте?

— Нет… 

Уил отпихивает его, садится. Привычно скрипит кровать, в темноте еле виднеется худощавый силуэт.

— Думаю, как здорово было бы трахнуть его вдвоем. 

— Вместе? 

Уил кивает в ответ, хотя знает, что Хафф не увидит. Хватает его за плечи, притягивает к себе.

— Ты же тоже хочешь, да? — он целует острую (словно собственную) скулу, коротко проводит языком по линии подбородка, — смотришь на его губы и представляешь, как он смыкает их на головке члена…

— Блядские губы генерала Хакса, о да-а… — довольно протягивает Хафф, сбрасывая одеяло на пол.

— Мы бы не стали выключать свет, правда?

— М-м-м. Конечно… такое зрелище.

Мягко толкнув Хаффа на спину, Уил спускается короткими поцелуями к груди. Легонько прикусывает сосок и тут же дует. Жаркий вздох отдается в сердце и паху, но все равно чего-то не хватает… или кого-то.

— Мы бы поставили его на четвереньки, верно? — шепчет Хафф, расслабленно поглаживая шею, плечи, руки Уила — все, до чего может дотянуться. — Он отсасывал бы у меня…

— А я бы занялся его задницей. 

Уил забрасывает ноги Хаффа на плечи, нежно прихватывает губами его яйца. Тот охает, больно сдавливает шею коленями, а Уил проникает пальцем между ягодиц и нажимает на сомкнутое отверстие. Хафф в ответ протяжно стонет. 

От возбуждения все тело покалывает горячими иглами, перехватывает дыхание. Но Уил отрывается и произносит хрипло:

— Я бы ласкал его так, что он бы бросил твой член и начал умолять, — касается языком напряженного члена Хаффа. — Как бы он умолял меня, а?..

— Выеби меня, хаттов клон! — рычит Хафф и пинает его пяткой по спине. 

Уил со смехом сбрасывает с себя ноги и тянется за смазкой. Она под подушкой — как раз для таких случаев.

 

Уил растягивает его неспешно, а Хафф молчит, только изредка постанывая, когда пальцы сгибаются особенно правильно. Наверное, продолжает представлять себе острые лопатки в темных веснушках, мысленно перебирает ярко-рыжие волосы. Уил входит в него плавно, до самого корня — с генералом бы не получилось так, в первый раз, скорее всего, будет туго и больно. И придется угадывать, как ему нравится — возможно, иначе, чем они привыкли друг с другом. Постепенно ускоряя движения, Уил полностью отдается наслаждению и своей — их общей — мечте. Если бы… если бы генерал сейчас был с ними… 

Он кончает первым, растекаясь чистым совершенным удовольствием. Затем приподнимается, не вынимая, сжимает член Хаффа. Надрачивает резко, шепчет:

— Ты бы кончил ему на волосы, да? На его рыжие мягкие волосы…

— Да! — вскрикивает Хафф и выплескивает сперму Уилу на руку.

 

Позже они лежат, обнявшись, вокруг так же темно. 

— Пойдем, — говорит Уил, — надо бы помыться.

— Мы можем поймать его после тренировок в общем освежителе, верно? — откликается Хафф. — Он ходит туда поздно вечером, нас никто не заметит.

— Завтра?

— Завтра.


End file.
